Long story short
by squidgy78
Summary: What if the Winchester boys thought that they had older sister that they never knew about. One that follows each of their cases and helps them without their knowledge. What if she had a secret that neither boy could ever dream about being real.
1. Pilot

**A/N- So this is my first supernatural fanfic and I have had this idea for a while but I'm just writing it down now and the details are still getting worked out. I realize how short this chapter is but this is just to see what kind of response it will get. I'm hoping that the future chapter will each be somewhere in around 1000 words. If I get any of the Greek mythology wrong please feel free to correct me and I will do my best to fix it. Enjoy!**

My name is Sally, well not really it's actually Athena. I am the Greek Goddess of war and wisdom. You are probably wondering why the hell I would change my name to sally, it's because it's simple and people won't try to tell me all about how my name represents a goddess blah blah blah I don't really want to hear about myself from humans. I was sent down to Earth to by Zeus to protect Sam and Dean Winchester. You see Zeus and the God of humans have decided to come to an agreement, since the humans God is in hiding and the Angels are at war ,they are too distracted to take of the precious Winchesters, they have sent me down to earth to protect them. I may be the Goddess of War and the end of the world does interest me but I am also the Goddess of Wisdom and it Is a good idea to help these boys for the time being and they are apparently in great need of some wisdom.

"So Sammy, you find any jobs for us?", Dean asks Sam as they cruise down a long stretch of road.

"Dean you just got back from hell, are you sure that's a good idea?", Sam responds.

"Dude I'm fine okay, I haven't been on a job for months and I'm itching to get back into it."

"Fine there could be one in Tulsa, Oklahoma. A woman and her kid drowned while taking a bath yesterday."

Dean glances over at Sam, "that doesn't sound like our kind of thing."

"yeah but get this, the same woman's husband drowned while taking a shower 3 days before. You don't see that every day plus we've gone on hunts for less."

"Oklahoma it is", Deans says putting Metallica on full blast and grinning when Sam cringes.

**A/N- Please review and follow so I know whether to keep going! Thanks **


	2. Athena, Sally, or Adrienne

**A/N- So here is the first long chapter, I got a pretty positive response to this story considering how short the first chapter was so thank you guys! Here it is, I hope you like it!**

I watched Sam and Dean get out of the Impala and make their way over to me. I was sitting on a bench in a park with apple trees surrounding me. I was pretending that I was a friend of the wife.

"Are you Sally Vidal?", Dean asks me and I nod.

"I'm Agent Long and this is Agent Smith we are with the F.B.I. We're investigating the deaths of the MacDonald family." Sam says to me.

"Investigating their deaths, why? I thought that they drowned", I say, playing my part.

"This is just a follow up", Dean reassures me, "You were a close friend of Mrs. MacDonald?"

"Yes, it's such a shame that she died she was such a lovely person".

"Did you notice anything weird before they died?", Sam asks me

"Before Serge died or Emma?", I ask to remain innocent in their eyes.

"Either one", Dean says becoming slightly impatient, Sam gives him a look and I smirk slightly.

"Well now that you mention it Emma had said something about the house having some cold spots during the night but I thought that it was probably something wrong with the insulation around the windows. That's all it was right?", I ask contorting my face so I look worried.

"I'm sure that's all it was", Sam says, giving me a small smile before he and Dean get up to leave. Sam turns around again and hands me a card with his number and fake name, he tells me to call if I remember anything else.

Yeesh Sam was so much nicer than Dean I think before deciding that while the boys worked their 'magic' I would go and talk to Bobby. I decided that the best way to get close to the boys and protect them was to pretend that I was their long lost sister.

I poofed myself over to Singer's Auto. I took a good look around the place before walking up to the rickety old house. I was surprised that anyone would trust Bobby with their car this place was a mess. I knocked on the door then took a step back and waited it wasn't long before I heard grumbling coming from the other side of the door.

The door swings open and Bobby stands there looking at me questioningly. "Are you here to get your car fixed?"

"Oh no Bobby I'm here to talk to you about Sam and Dean", I say putting a soft smile on my face.

"What the hell do you know about them?", he demands gruffly still standing there blocking the entrance.

"Well maybe if you let me in I'll tell you", I respond, gesturing to the blocked door so much for the friendly I'm your boys sister greeting.

He suspiciously steps to the side and leads me into a room with two ratty old couches, I sit down upon one and make myself comfortable. I can see that Bobby is struggling with something so I tell him that I'm a hunter and he visibly relaxes.

"Would you like a beer?", he asks, now that he now I'm not a fed or somebody that is an immediate threat.

"Sure", I respond deciding to act more like Dean because Sam would think it was funny if Dean and I ever had a disagreement and it was better if Sam liked me because in the end Dean would almost always listen to Sam.

Bobby comes back into the room with a knife and two cold beers he hands the knife and one of the beers to me to open, I assume that the knife is pure silver and he is testing me so I take it to show him I'm not a monster. "So what do you have to do with the boys?"

"Well Bobby, you're probably not going to believe this but I'm their sister."

Bobby, immediately upon hearing this sits straight up and splashes me with holy water, I knew he was going to do it sometime but I was still a bit surprised. I use my hand to wipe my face, "You could have given me a warning."

"What do you mean you're their sister?", he demands again, that seems to be a habit of his.

" I'm their sister, do you want me to say it in Greek?", I fire back, whoops I shouldn't have used Greek because if he ever finds out my true name it will be easier to link back to me being a Goddess.

"John never mentioned you, and you're not in his journal either.", Bobby tells me.

"That's because I'm Mary's daughter, she never told John about me. Don't worry though I was born before she met him. ", a smirk settles on my face as I watch him register what I just said, he looks shocked. I couldn't wait until I told Sam and Dean about this, their perfect image of their mommy would be cracked just a little bit. Just because I have to protect them doesn't mean I can't have a little fun in the process.

"She never told him about you?", Bobby asks, I couldn't read the emotion that was written on his face. It was probably confusion and disbelief together.

"No, I grew up with my Dad I barely ever saw her."

"Then how did you learn how to hunt?", he inquires.

"I never said that I didn't know John personally, He taught me how to hunt, he just never knew who I was. I wanted to see who my mom left my dad for, what was so great about him. I never did find out what made him so wonderful, maybe before mom died he was great but after... he was a shell of what people say he was like.", I tell him, taking a swig of my beer, wow I was good at heartfelt moments, too bad that was in my 'new' personality.

"Anyway my name is", I pause for a second and say the first name that comes to my mind, "Adrienne. I just realized I didn't tell you before."

"Well nice to meet you Adrienne", Bobby says, I can tell that he is still wary of me.

"I haven't talk to Sam or Dean yet and I was hoping that you wouldn't tell them, I want to talk to them myself. I am in town taking a break from hunting right now so next time they come by can you give me a call?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Thanks Bobby!", I say, giving him a large smile and a piece of paper with my number on it, "I should be going now so I'll see you later, and thanks for the beer."

I poof back to in front of the boys hotel room and put my ear to the door to listen to their conversation.

"Okay so it's definitely a vengeful spirit", Sam's voice says.

"Yeah but we have no leads on who it could be", Dean's voice replies.

Wow how had they not figured this one out already? I researched the whole case before the boys had arrived here. I thought that they could at least do a simple salt and burn. I grabbed my cell phone and Sam's card from my pocket. I dial the number and move away from their door so that they won't hear my voice.

"Hello?", Sam answers the phone

"Hi, it's Sally I remembered something from before. Emma had twins the one died when it was two months old. You asked if anything weird had happened and I know this was from a while ago but I thought it was weird that everyone in the family had drowned. Maybe it's a serial killer? Emma was pretty broken about it, no one knew except for her closest friends. She said she only left the room for a minute."

"That's awful, do you remember the name of the first twin who died?", Sam asks me.

"Um yes, I think it was Aaron, yes that's it Aaron MacDonald"

"Thank you, you have been a great help", Sam says then hangs up.

I smile myself, knowing with that information they should be able to kill the spirit. I popped back into heaven and waited for their next case in which they would undoubtedly need my help

**A/N So I hope that you guys liked it, please follow and review I encourage constructive criticism, it helps make the story better! If you have any ideas that you might want to see in the story then review with those too please!**


	3. Hello boys

**A/N- Thanks for all the follows! I've decided that I am going to try to update every Sunday. Here is the next chapters I hope you like it!**

"Let's do one more case before heading back to Bobby's." The words ring in my ears as I hear them, seriously? I kind of wanted them to go back now so that I could screw with their lives but I guess one more case couldn't hurt.

This case wasn't too difficult to solve though maybe a bit harder to kill, they've had problems with shape shifters in the past. This time I would have to work more closely with them, no more side trips.

I followed them to their hotel deciding to get a room there it would be by 'coincidence' that I saw them again. I watch the boys go in and see Dean pull out his fake credit card to get a room. Wow nothing was below him, Sam was better but then again not really. After I saw them leave I walked up to the women working the main counter and asked for a room I got one that was across the hall from them, I was just lucky that we were so close.

I left my door a crack open so that I could hear them leave, they have time to go talk to a few witnesses before it is dark. During the meantime I busied myself getting the look of my newest identity.

I just finished applying mascara when I hear voices in the hall, I left the bathroom and moved closer to the door to hear better. Dean was saying, "After this we have to go to the restaurant of Green Road. I hear they have the best burgers in town and they have pie! Love me some pie."

"Dude, do you know how high your cholesterol levels probably are?"

"Um no?"

I hear Sam snort then Deans "What!"

I smirk to myself then walk out the door, interrupting their banter. I look up from my notepad when I almost smack into Dean. I pretend to look surprised. "Oh wow Agents Smith and Long right? What are you doing here?"

"_We _are working a case, what are _you_ doing here?", Dean says gruffly.

"I'm writing an article about the recent deaths, there has been a lot of them recently and I thought it might make a good story.", I reply smoothly, unruffled.

"Wait! You're a writer?", Sam asks looking surprised.

"Well we all have to make a living somehow, don't we?", I smile sweetly.

Dean tilts his head to the side and raises his eyebrows in typical dean fashion before stalking ahead. "We have a case to solve no time for chatter, let's go", he calls over his shoulder. I stare after him before turning to Sam expectantly.

"Well uh I guess maybe we will see you later", he says, awkwardly.

"Wouldn't it make sense if I tagged along with you? I could get more information for my paper. I won't be a nuisance, I promise.", I say quickly before he can turn away. I was just going to follow them but this was a better idea.

"I don't know…..", he glance in the direction the Dean went, "Some of the things that people say, it's pretty personal."

"If they don't want it to it won't be in the article", I say then smile my puppy dog eyes that no one could resist not even Zeus up in heaven. They were even better than the ones I'd seen him give Dean.

"Okay fine you can come, just ignore Dean he's been acting weird ever since he came back from…" he trailed off looking surprised with himself.

I smile innocently, "back from where?"

"Oh just from uh vacation."

I nod slowly, trying not to snort out loud. Ha! Vacation to Hell wouldn't that be enjoyable.

I follow Sam to the car and hop into the back seat.

"What is she doing?", Dean demands.

"She is going to come sit in on the interviews", Sam starts to explain.

I interrupt Dean before he can get angry. "I love your car! It's a 1967 chevy impala isn't it?", I gush out.

Dean smirks and nods his head, "See some people appreciate you baby, unlike others who put stupid iPod jacks in them", he says glaring at Sam who just shakes his head in response. After that I know that I've gotten on his good side.

We arrive at the first victim's wife's house in a comfortable silence. Dean and Sam show the woman, Mrs. Jacqueline Lane, their badges and I introduce myself as Sally. She lets us in, we sit in her living room and she offers us all tea, everyone declines so she sits down with her hands in her lap.

"Mrs. Lane we are so sorry for your loss.", I tell her, earning myself a glare from Dean that tells me to shut up and listen.

"Now Mrs. Lane could you please tell us what happened that night?" Sam asks kindly.

"I was in the T.V watching a show when he came home. We did what we usually do which is talk about what happened in our day. He said that he had a very productive day at work and he was happy at how hard all his employees were working. Though he did say that one was slacking off but that's bound to happen sometime. Then he went upstairs to go to bed because he was exhausted. I continued to watch the show but when I heard the stairs creaking I went upstairs to see what was going on because I knew that Dale was asleep and when I got there he was .. hhe was on the ground with his wrists oh gosh there was so much blood and his wrists they, they were slit." she wailed.

"Do you know the name of the guy who wasn't working as hard as the others or if anyone would want to hurt your husband?", Dean asked.

"Why are you asking me that? He killed himself."

"Just standard protocol" Sam reassures her.

I look down to my notebook and pretend to be writing down information when really I'm just drawing unicorns with rainbows coming out their butts….

"Nobody would ever want to hurt Dale everyone loved him he was a great guy, always helping anyone who was in need. He was almost too nice sometimes.", She smiles softly a she remembers her lost husband. "And for the man I don't know about his name I think it was Evan or Ewan."

"Okay we are almost done here, one last question did you notice anything weird lately? Like cold spots?:, Sam asks.

When Mrs. Lane looks sat him like he was out of his mind Dean reassures her this time, saying they had to ask these questions. She shakes her head no and we get up to leave thanking her for her time as we go.

"So Sally what have you got written down there?", Dean asks reaching for my notebook.

"Oh just some notes the story doesn't really together until later so what you see now won't really make a lot of sense", I say quickly, he couldn't see my notes because I didn't have any! Sticking my hand away from me so he couldn't grab it.

Dean gives me a look but lets it go anyway. He turns to Sam instead, "How about you go talk to Mr. Ewy Evan and I'll go talk to the next victim's wife."

Sam nods his head looking at me wondering what I am going to do. I answer his questioning look by saying, "I am just going to walk back to the hotel I have to think about how I want to put this story together." I smile.

"Catch you later", they both say.

Instead of going back to hotel I portal up to heaven for a break from earth, it gets tiring pretending to be someone you're not. It's not until the next day that I come down again. I get into my hotel room just in time to hear Sam tell Dean it's a shape shifter. I hear Dean groan and ask him if he knows where the son of a bitch is holed up. I assume that Sam knows because they leave soon after. I follow them to the shape shifters hiding place and I'm not surprised to see that he is wearing the slacker's skin. I watch them from my hiding place. Sam and Dean kill him with a bit of difficulty, they never were good at ganking these guys. At least this time Dean didn't end up getting his skin worn by someone else.

They put their weapons in the secret compartment of the trunk and hop in the car. Dean turns the key in the ignition and I step out from behind the garbage cans, "Leaving so soon?", I ask.

"Turns out they were just suicides after all", Dean tells me.

"Oh really?", I say

They exchange a confused look before Dean says, "Look it was nice meeting you but, we have to go. We have another case to get to."

"Well then Sam and Dean I guess you'll find you will enjoy my presence", I say before hoping in the back seat.

**A/N- Please follow and let me know what you think!**


	4. Harvelles roadhouse

**A/N- thanks for all the follows! I really appreciate it but I don't know what to do to make you guys review, it really helps motivate me to write more chapters and I can add in what you want to see to it as well. I should be studying for a math test but I really wanted to get this up so here it is! P.s I know I am kind of messing up what happens after Dean gets back from Hell but let's pretend that Ellen knows he's back already. I also hope I didn't mess Ellen up too much.**

"Who the hell are you?!", Dean shouts, grabbing his gun from the glove box and pointing at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa , just relax, no need to pull a gun on me", I tell him, I probably should have seen that coming.

"Yeah about that, I'll decide when I'm going to put my gun away", Dean snarkily says, "Who are you and why do you know who we are?"

"My name is Adrienne and I know you from John.", I tell him.

"So you're a hunter?", Sam asks.

"Bingo you got it! I learned a lot from John, he was a great man", I say sadly.

"He was", Sam replies before being interrupted by Dean saying "Why are you here, knowing my Dad doesn't just make you an instant friend."

I was going to say but being a hunter and your half-sister should, not to mention I'm actually a Goddess, but I decided that wasn't wise so I went with, "I was born a long time before either of you and before John had even met Mary. I always lived with my dad and rarely saw Mary because she thought it was best if she didn't tell anyone about me. She never told John, my father says that she wanted to live a full live and she had me too young to be able to do that."

"So what are you saying?", Sam quietly, I know that he has already figured it out but he needs conformation.

"What I'm saying is that I'm your half-sister."

"No you're not! Don't lie to us!", Dean says.

"I'm not lying. I didn't think it was a good idea to introduce myself and add something else to your shoulders but I have nowhere else to go and I have no one else to go to.", I plead.

Dean puts up a mask to hide his emotions but lowers his gun and says softly, "Prove it."

"I can take you to Ellen she has known me since I was a baby. My father used to bring me there though he never knew about hunters or how it was a meeting place for them."

Oh so Ellen knows about you and she didn't even bother to tell us. Great that's just awesome." Dean sarcastically says.

"Deeaan, why don't we just go to the Roadhouse and see what Ellen has to say."

"You know what fine Sammy, but if this blows up don't come crying to me."

"Great", I say smiling and lean back into my seat.

"uh what about your car?", Dean asks.

"I like this one much better besides, I flew in", I say smirking and giving Sam a wink before leaning to his ear and saying, "Jo told me about Deans hmm what would you call oh let's just say problem with being in the air."

Sam throws his head back and laughs which earns him a glare from Dean "What are you two being all smiley about?", Dean demands.

"Oh just your flight tendencies", Sam manages to get out before bursting about laughing again.

Dean just looks so hurt that I say, "Hey Sam Dean is not the only one I know about. I've heard about those psycho killer clowns that you feel the urge to run from at the fair."

At this Dean starts laughing and I even get a chuckle from Sam. When the laughter has died down I sit back. Right then I just knew that everything was going to be okay. Sam and Dean already accepted me so whatever happened at the Roadhouse didn't matter. Though I knew it would go well because I had planted memories of my dad and I in Jo and Ellen's' minds.

When we arrived at the Harvelle's it was bustling with hunters and 'normal' people alike. I get out of the car and follow Sam and Dean in. The door swings shut, some people turn to glance at us before going back to their own thing, while others don't even look up. We saunter up to the bar and Ellen turns around to face us.

"Hello boys, are you in trouble again?", she says gruffly shaking her head at them. Dean looks shocked, you would think he would know by now that that's what Ellen is like.

I smirk before stepping out from behind Sam. Ellen's face lights up when she sees me and rushes out from behind the bar to give me a big hug, "Adrienne! It's been too long, how have you been?", she gushes in a very unlike Ellen way.

Dean and Sam share a look before turning back to us. I smirk even wider now, what can I say? I put in good memories of me. "I am doing well, I met these boys early tonight and they wanted proof of me so I brought them here to you."

"You couldn't just believe her when she told you who she was? You had to come back to me cause your so Goddamn untrusting?", she demands, back to her usual self again.

Dean just stands there while Sam says, "Well we definitely believe her now, thank you Miss Harvelle."

She nods before going back to work. Jo comes up from behind me and jumps up on my back, "Adrienne!", she calls out, hugging my neck. I turn around and give her a hug smiling.

I hear Dean faintly mutter to Sam, "I don't know about you but I need a drink."

**A/N- So just in case you didn't get it Jo is also supposed to be acting out of character, so I didn't mess her up in this chapter, hopefully I won't in other ones either… **** Also Adrienne knows so much about the Winchesters life because she learned everything about them from God and watching their friends. Please follow, favourite and review!**


	5. I know what you did last summer

**A/N- Okay guys I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! My computer stopped working so I couldn't work on this, so I put in a review of what happened in the last chapter. Plus I've decided that since I suck at updating every week I'm going to not update until sometime in November but by then I will have a couple more chapters done so the updates will be more continuous. I also decided that the chapters are going to follow the episodes. Here is the first bit of one, it was kind of getting long and if I didn't put it up now it would be another couple of weeks before I finished it so I decided to end it there and if things go well and I get lots of reviews 'hint hint' then I will probably update sooner! Thanks, I hope you like it ! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in supernatural what so ever not matter how much I wish I did.**

When we arrived at the Harvelle's it was bustling with hunters and 'normal' people alike. I get out of the car and follow Sam and Dean in. The door swings shut, some people turn to glance at us before going back to their own thing, while others don't even look up. We saunter up to the bar and Ellen turns around to face us.

"Hello boys, are you in trouble again?", she says gruffly shaking her head at them. Dean looks shocked, you would think he would know by now that that's what Ellen is like.

I smirk before stepping out from behind Sam. Ellen's face lights up when she sees me and rushes out from behind the bar to give me a big hug, "Adrienne! It's been too long, how have you been?", she gushes in a very unlike Ellen way.

Dean and Sam share a look before turning back to us. I smirk even wider now, what can I say? I put in good memories of me. "I am doing well, I met these boys earlier tonight and they wanted proof I was related to them so I brought them here to you."

"You couldn't just believe her when she told you who she was? You had to come back to me cause your so Goddamn untrusting?", she demands, back to her usual self again.

Dean just stands there while Sam says, "Well we definitely believe her now, thank you Miss Harvelle."

She nods before going back to work. Jo comes up from behind me and jumps up on my back, "Adrienne!", she calls out, hugging my neck. I turn around and give her a hug smiling.

I hear Dean faintly mutter to Sam, "I don't know about you but I need a drink."

_Present tense_

After Jo and I had caught up she tells me she has to go help her mom so I look around for Sam and Dean who I find in one of the corners of the Road house playing pool. I walk over so I'm standing close enough to hear their conversation but not so close as I appear that I'm with them. They guy would probably feel bad taking money from a lady.

"Brian, come on man, just one more, Just… just give me a chance to win it back.", Sam says to the man standing next to him with a pool cue who is apparently called Brian.

Brian responds with, "It's your cash."

Dean butts in saying, "Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets."

Brian shrugs his shoulders and says, "He insisted."

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying." Dean says also shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey shut up Dean, I'm fine." Sam says glaring.

"You're not fine you're drunk!", Dean shakes his head. I almost laugh out loud at that, Sam sure is one to get drunk and make the worst decisions… not.

"Let's make it $500", Sam raises the bar.

"500?!", Dean feigns shock.

"Sure", Brian says.

"500", Sam confirms.

"Your break", Brian tells him.

I'm about to step in and raise the cash a bit more when I see Sam look past Dean and quickly drop his drunken act. "Keep the money", he says walking away.

"Keep the money? What...?", Dean asks this time actually shocked.

Ahh Ruby, I mean I could tell Dean what is going on and that she is a liar but hey, orders from above, I'm supposed to let it play out and not intervene. Not that I mind anyway.

"Well you have a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean spits out.

"I just have some info and then I'm gone", Ruby tells them, returning Deans glare. I step forward slightly and she glances at me then does a double take, I'm guessing she can tell who I am. I wink at her before taking another step forward and sticking out my hand for her to shake, "The name's Adrienne", I say smiling.

Dean grabs my hand back before she can touch it and stage-whispers, "She's a demon bitch."

I raise my eyebrows then turn back to her, a glower now plastered perfectly on my face.

The info, what is it?", Sam says impatiently.

"I'm hearing some whispers", she says sweetly.

"Ooh great, demon whispers, that's reliable", Dean says sarcasticly.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why, who is she?", Sam demands. Anna Milton huh never heard of her, and I guess by Sam comment and Deans pissed/confused face neither have they.

"No, idea, but I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive.

I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Thanks tips", I say giving her a sweet smile which earns me a glare from Sam and a nod from Dean.

"Look, maybe we should check this out.", Sam reasons.

"Actually we're working a case but thanks." Dean replies.

"Sorry Sam, I'm with Dean on this one, she's a demon and no matter how buddy buddy you are with her I'm never going to trust her.", I tell him, maybe a bit to harshly judging by the hurt look on his face.

"What case?", Ruby says looking expectant.

"uh we've got leads, big leads", Dean manages to get out.

"So sorry, we're busy. You can come back when you're done being a hmm a DEMON ", I spit out.

"Sounds dangerous", Ruby says ignoring my comment, so I give her the death glare.

Dean tells her, "Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important."

"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."

"Toodeloo!",I say waving my fingers at her, glad she was finally going to leave because she was bad news.

"Wait, wait, wait, this hospital Anna escaped from, it got a name?", Sam quickly asks.

"Ugh", Dean and I both groan.

We all pile into the car with Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat and me in the back. Sam hangs up the phone after getting the missing persons report.

"We'll Anna Milton's definitely real", he tells us.

"Doesn't mean the case is real, plus the hospitals a three day drive.", Dean says to Sam.

"We've driven further for less, Dean"

Dean looks back to me for support but I shake my head at him, this is his fight.

"You got something to say, say it", Sam says, looking frustrated.

"Oh I'm saying it. This sucks."

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl, you're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Cause boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause I come back, and -and you're BFFs with a demon?", Dean turns to stare at Sam and I am glad I'm not at the receiving end of that look.

"I told you Dean, she helped me go after Lilith"

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail - real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?", Dean spits out.

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first, how was Hell? Don't spare the details." Sam bites back.

Dean just shakes his head slowly and turns back to watching the road.

"Guys guys, relax for a minute. Think about it Sam, Dean was in Hell with demons and Ruby's a demon, do you think he is going to trust her? But Dean you have to a tell Sam something he has no idea what happened to you in there all he's trying to do is help. You both have to learn to listen to each other." , I explain to them, and the gods know I'm not the kind to act like a shrink but I'll be damned if I say there for the next three days listening to them yap at each other. For a second I thought that Dean would tell me how he didn't need two Sams preaching to him about talking about his feelings but he sits there silently. Sam watches Dean, looking concerned before he moves to give me a small smile, which I return. I guess Deans' escapade in Hell was worse than I had originally thought.

A/N- okay so that's it! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! I'll see you in a couple of weeks!


End file.
